After Class
by rankamateur
Summary: A little bit more TAG for A Class Act. We can't just leave Amanda sitting there with egg on her face....


After Class  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. And Shoot The Moon Enterprises, Ltd.  
  
A Class Act was written by Shel Willens  
  
A little bit more TAG for A Class Act. We can't just leave Amanda sitting there with egg on her face....  
  
-----------  
  
After resetting the security alarm, Billy Melrose walked back over to the desk where Amanda had been typing.   
"E R A stands for *Entering Restricted Area, Amanda," he said kindly.  
  
"Oh, I..I didn't know. I've never used this particular machine before. It was the only one available and you said you wanted that report as soon as possible…" she faltered to a halt. "I'm sorry, Sir." Without looking around, Amanda *just knew* that most of her co-workers were staring at her with amused expressions on their faces. She lowered her head and blushed furiously.  
  
"Hey, it's OK," Lee put in. "Nobody told you."  
  
"Amanda," Billy took over, "just finish that report and then you can get out of here and go on home. It's been a hectic couple of days...for all of us."  
  
"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." She was relieved when everyone went back to whatever they had been doing. 'Well, Amanda,' she thought, 'you've done it again. Made a fool out of yourself in front of Lee, Mr. Melrose, Francine and every person in this whole entire bullpen!'  
Sighing audibly, she went back to work and in less than an hour, had the report finished, proof read and on Billy's desk.  
  
-------------  
  
As she drove the familiar route back to Arlington, she started noticing little aches and pains that were beginning to develop. 'Gosh, I guess I'm out of shape. It's a good thing I told Mother that I was going to a *fitness camp*, so I have an excuse for feeling like this.'  
In order to get away to attend Station One, Amanda had told Dotty that she had run into an old friend who was now a counselor at, and part owner of, *Camp BeInShape*, and she had invited Amanda to try out the facilities, at a great introductory rate, which would not stretch Amanda's rather tight budget. Dotty had, as usual, accepted the story with only a few questions and incredulous looks.  
  
Handling the steering wheel of the wagon made Amanda realize that, in spite of wearing gloves, her hands were somewhat chafed and sore from the rope swing.   
'Oh my gosh,' she cringed as she recalled sliding down the rope and into that pit. Lee had politely kept a straight face as he hauled her out of there, but Francine and several of the trainees had no compunctions about laughing themselves silly at her expense. That was OK, she'd never see those trainees again. They all washed out. At least she had the satisfaction of knowing that her job at the Agency was secure - well, pretty secure - even though she remained and apparently would remain for the foreseeable future, a civilian auxiliary. As far as Francine went - her reaction was typical. Someday, though, the worm would turn and it just might be Amanda doing the laughing!  
  
------------------  
  
After an interrogation by Dotty regarding the Camp and why she had to go into work for several hours; followed by a long soak in a hot tub, Amanda was sitting in the family room sipping a nice, relaxing cup of tea. She was thinking over the past few days, when she heard a light tapping. She looked up and there was Lee, smiling at her. Setting the cup on the coffee table, she walked quickly to the back door and joined him in the yard.  
  
"How's it going?" Lee asked with a smile. "Are you sore from all that physical activity?" He sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. I used to be in pretty good shape, ya know? But working at The Agency and all, I just haven't had time for exercising on my own."  
  
"I know...I..ahh, *we* keep you pretty busy and with the boys and the house and all your other extra-curricular activities - I don't know how you do it."  
  
Amanda thought he seemed to be really impressed. "Oh, you know my mother is a big help. I don't do all that much. Ahh, Lee....?" she paused and just stood there for a long moment.  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"I guess I pretty much flunked out as an agent candidate, huh?" She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Umm, well, let's just say your scores didn't put you in the All Time Top Ten." Now it was his turn to pause. "But that's OK," he continued. "You're a big help to....to the Agency without being an agent." Boy, he almost said she was a big help to him. What was he thinking? Amanda had been helpful on occasion. OK, on many occasions. But, it wasn't as though he *needed* her.  
  
Amanda's shoulders sagged. She looked down and away - anywhere but at him.  
  
"Hey," Lee said softly as he put his finger under her chin and gently raised her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Don't feel bad. I think you were just - a little over eager. But Billy has seen to it that you've had some classes and I'm sure he'll see to it that you get more training in the future. Not rope slides," he grinned, "more like maybe…., *The Theory And Practice Of Espionage*"  
  
"Think so?" she smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He cleared his throat, somewhat nervously, and broke eye contact, momentarily. "Well, I better be going - let you get some rest. Good night, Mrs. King." He winked at her and then turned and started out of the yard.  
  
"Good night, Scarecrow - and - Lee..." He stopped and turned back towards her. "thanks."  
  
"You're welcome...Amanda."  
  
end 


End file.
